Remotely controlling a closing device of a motor vehicle via a central server device is known from the prior art. Thus, a method is known from US 2015/0332531 A1, in which a temporary access to a closed region of the motor vehicle is granted to a user of a motor vehicle. For this purpose, the motor vehicle is designed to communicate with an intermediary system. The intermediary system is designed to receive a request to open the remote-controllable closing device from a user device and to relay this request of the motor vehicle.
DE 198 02 532 C1 describes how a closing system of a vehicle is activated to lock via a locking command. It is subsequently recognized whether a transponder is located in the interior of the vehicle and it is decided in dependence thereon whether the closing system will be unlocked again. A system for the remote control of door and lid locks of a vehicle is disclosed in EP 2 500 873 A2. After locking of the vehicle and subsequent separate opening of a baggage compartment lid of the vehicle, after closing of the baggage compartment lid, in the course thereof an actuating element, which is designed for locking and unlocking the baggage compartment lid, is locked after a predetermined time delay.
It is disadvantageous in the case of a closing device remote-controllable by a central server device that a communication connection cannot be ensured between the motor vehicle and the central server device, so that a possibly unlocked motor vehicle cannot be locked via the central server device. If a user is not capable of locking the motor vehicle manually or via a radio key, the motor vehicle remains unlocked. The motor vehicle itself and objects located in the motor vehicle are thus at risk of theft.